Fusions
by all ur fave characters in one
Summary: a series of one shots about steven and gem fusions. Please request!
1. Requests

Fusion

Summary: a series of one shots about fusions.

Chapter One

 _Requests_

Hi! I am accepting requests for fusions. Steven can fuse with the people of beach city non OC and he can fuse with gems. I can also accept gem fusions can be OC but with Canon characters I.e. garnet and emerald. Please request. Will be Steven and Connie so please request something else. And fusions will be in Steven's point of view unless requested differently, and gem fusion POV's will have to be requested. I know this sounds like a homework assignment but it isn't that hard.

Please request!


	2. Rainbow Quartz (Rose Quartz and Pearl)

RAINBOW QUARTZ (ROSE QUARTZ AND PEARL)

AN- thanks for Cfintimidator for the idea.

Rose Quartz was perfect in every sense of the word. Her smile that lit up the room. Her perfect curls. Her loving personality. Everything about her was perfect. She was very interested in humans, and I was happy to show her what they were like. She also seemed very interested in Mr. Universe.

I had gotten a the gems to do a video of a song that I really liked. Everyone but Pearl was doing it. I guess she just wasn't into that type of stuff. Rose was now walking up onto the stage, smiling at me while I started my guitar.

 _What can I do for you?_

What can I do that no one else can do?

We sang as her perfect voice flowed like water in a river. Soft and soothing. I closed my eyes and listened to her song. Our song. When I opened my eyes, Pearl had walked on stage. She whispered into her ear then walked across the stage, twirling off stage, Rose following in suite. Pearl twirls around and round, moving toward Rose. She lifts her giant dress and swings her legs. She grabs pearl and dips her in what I would learn is called a "fusion dip."

She, they, I don't know but they become a light with only their gems visible. Then someone else shows up.

She had Rose's body. Her hair was as voluminous as Rose's also but Pearls shade. Clad in a leotard, but had Pearl's shawl over it. Her feet bare, except for leg warmers that was covering her legs. She walked in front of me and knelt down to my level. Then she walked and slid down to the stage floor, defusing into her two separate entities.

Pearl held the mike now. She slid it to her face like she was going to belt an awesome tune then scoffed and dropped the mike.

"I CANT BELIEVE I CAUGHT THAT ON VIDEO WHAT WAS THAT!"

AN 2- hi sorry about last night Im still trying to figure out all of the buttons but anyways I will try to post a new one shot every week but with school it might be difficult, but bear with me okay. Love you!


	3. Greven (Greg and Steven)

Greg & Steven

AN- to StevenUFandroid for the idea, and an extra long one shot to you for my first day of school.

"and a one and a two and a one two three. Spin and twirl and side to side"

We were practicing dance moves. I don't know why though, because we never practice them, everything was made up, even the gems knew that.

"Dad, why do we have to practice?" I whined.

" because one of the guys from the Philosophy Majors are coming. We have to impress him. Lets run it again." he says obviously stressing about it for no reason. We were going to do fine.

" fine." I mutter, I could really go for a kookie kat I think to myself.

" okay spin and twirl and whoa Steven." he calls out, grabbing Steven's back as he fell to the ground. A flash of light appeared and dad disappeared. Fusion was the only thing I could think of and oh my god I just fused with my dad. "Steven, where did you go?" he called not realizing what had happened.

" im right here dad" I call and then he realizes what's going on.

" oh my goodness did we just fuse?" he exclaims, clearly surprised, "we have to tell everybody." he says and starts running toward the house.

"guys im home" I call out, but it seemed like everyone was gathered in the living room, discussing something without me, as usual.

"whoa Steven what happened to you? You look like Greg" Pearl said, confused with what was happening.

"You should say Greg looks like Steven." Amethyst adds, chuckling, so she might've figured it out. Or she just likes to laugh at her own jokes.

"Or " garnet says, adding to the fun " they could be a fusion of both."

" Steven Greg one of you," pearl says shaking her head, " are you a fusion?" she asks.

" Greven you look really cool" Amethyst calls out, snickering leading us to a mirror.

Long shaggy hair like dads but a little curl on the end. It was dads white tank top with my star on it. And dads sandals. I think we looked like a rock star.

" yes we are a fusion but you guys said humans cant fuse so whats going on?" Greg says, and I can feel his confusion.

" since I am half human I can fuse with humans, but not gems. That I know of I haven't actually tried." I answer, but I know that he is still confused.

"okay. I don't get it but I'm a fusion that is so cool" he shrieks, excitedly as he exits and runs around the beach.

It so became sunset, and time for the show. The guy from the Philosophy Majors showed up and we were getting pretty nervous about it.

"Hey everybody, I know you wanted to see Gem Universe, but he will come later. I promise you." dad calls out to the crowd.

They were muttering I don't know if it was a good or bad thing, so we just started our first song. After the second one we were getting tired and mixing up the steps, so I climbed us onto the elevated stage part and had us jump at the end of the song. Luckily it broke us apart.

" HEy everybody" I call out, " get ready to have your mind blown, because we are. Gem Universe." I shout getting everybody excited. We sing some of my hits and some of dads old songs and we just have a really good time. I really liked it. And Philosophy Major guy did to.

AN- I don't think that they mentioned any names to the Philosophy Major's and I chose that one because that was the only one I could think of. Sorry i couldnt come up with a better fusion name. But i stilll think it sounds next time. Love you.


	4. steven lazuli (steven and lapis lazuli)

Steven Lazuli

AN- from turn forever you and me

The last thing I remember was coming up to Steven, yelling run. I remember falling onto the sand and feeling its crunch in my mouth. That's when it went black.

I stared at the ceiling as thoughts flew through my head. Where am I? What am I doing here? Where's Steven?

Steven!

I bolt upright off of a mattress, I think they called it that, and search frantically for him, becoming worried. Where is he?

"Lapis," he calls, but through my mouth, I thought quizzically. We were fused, I realized.

"Steven, were fused" I call back to him.

" Okay," he replies. Now that Ive calmed down a bit, I scan the barren room. The only thing furnishing it is a mirror. The gem in the mirror is another sight. We gawked at it, amazed.

The gem in the mirror had my petite figure and blue skin. It had my pixie cut, but with Steven's black hair color. We were wearing a dress. A slip, the color of mustard, and a cover over it the color of peaches, tied at the neck. We had Steven's gem at my stomach and mines at the nape of my neck. We stared at it, wondering what we were looking at, Steven was the first to speak

"whoa, Ive never worn a dress before," he said spinning around to see how it felt, and giggling.

We spent the rest of the day talking about different things. We came up with really random stuff. Steven had this idea that we were kidnapped by kittens and forced to fuse to see how we looked with different gems. We talked about different things like favorite items and gems and earth, then we started to become personal we talked about kindergarten, he seemed really interested to know about it, and homeworld, and lots of gem history. It was all very interesting.

Then we saw a piece of paper slide under the wall. _Get away from this wall_ was all it read. We backed away and a bang sounded that had us covering our ears. Smoke and rubble covered the entire room.

And that's when all the fun started.

AN- hi I don't know when I will get to Stevonnie. You guys keep coming up with interesting stuff. As I was typing this I realized it would make a great story, so I am probably going to be posting a story similar to this, probably a two shot. But anyways until tomorrow gems. Love you!


	5. Pearldot Lazuli (Pearl Peridot lapis

Pearldot Lazuli

AN-from Twiphase. Beginning will sound familiar then off to imagination lands. I LOVED THAT MOVIE!

"Come on, Lapis, fuse with me," Peridot drawled, elongating the last few words. She held out her hand to make the deal. Steven cried out as Lapis took her hand and was pulled into the fusion.

She looked like something made of anger. Her four eyes held a menacing look. Her expression, one of a psycho. They were colored aquamarine, a fusion with only one main color to her body. Her hair was sticking put in all angles, Peridot's shape, but Lapis' unruliness. Her four arms were disjointed from her body. She had a sash around her middle; her feet were bare. Peridot's gem on her forehead, Lapis' on her back.

They stood silently, admiring their form. Spouts of water crept up from behind them, grabbing their arms. She cried out shrieking, "I'm nobodies prisoner now. You'll never find me!" they cackled until they disappeared into churning grey waters.

"whoa" Steven mutters, trying to keep his jaw closed.

"Agreed" Amethyst mumbles, smiling.

A few days later Pearl decided to go looking for the two. "I'm going to find them. They have to be somewhere near here. It's only been two days they couldn't have gone that far." she persuaded, making a case.

"I think it will be a good idea, but if you are not back in five days time you will be in a lot of trouble." Garnet says taking command.

"okay I will see you in five days time," Pearl says, walking down the stairs. Reaching the sand she quickly makes her way to the sea. She went to the waters shivering as it surrounded her. Marveling at the colors, she continued her journey, walking on the sea floor.

After two days of walking, she went to a clearing that held what looked like a courtyard with Greek architecture. In it there was a man sitting on a stool and a group of women with fins like a fish instead of feet. She thought about moving closer but didn't because she wanted to complete what she was meant to do. She continued walked for a few minutes, then came across another clearing, this time filled with shouts.

Creeping closer she sees the still fused form of Lapis and Peridot. They are fighting for a reason unknown, but she could conclude that Peridot didn't want to be fused anymore. She made her way around the edge of the clearing, hiding behind sea plants so she could go undetected. She made her way to the front, and was almost facing her when a scream rang out, "PEARL!"

She had been spotted. She meekly made her way in front of the fusion. "somebody finally found us," she said laughing, "why don't you join us, huh?" holding out her hand.

Pearl contemplated this agreement. Is she could fuse then she would be able to get the gems separated, by taking them up to the surface, and showing them to the gems. She took the hand, realizing that the same scene had played out just a few days earlier. Upon shaking, she was then twirled around and mixed into the fusion.

She was about the same height, but the other two could feel that they were shorter that with just a pair. Her skin was a forest green, striped with gold. Her hair was the same color of their skin. She had six arms, not attached to the body. A layered skirt, about knee high, and knee high boots as well. They were wearing Peridots glasses, so their two eyes were tinted lime green. Pearls gem was above Peridots, with Lapis' still on their back. Pearl was the first to speak "well I've never had green skin but first time for everything I guess." she muttered, then everything exploded.

"Of course, Pearl always has to be the first to judge. First to know and first one to say." Peridot yelled, walking them away from the clearing.

"Um, excuse me but I have been stuck in a mirror for the past thousand years. And in those years I have known absolutely nothing." Lapis had screamed. Taking a run towards the shore; in about fifteen minutes they had covered a half a days work for Pearl.

"Well I'm sorry that you think that way, but nobody can help you with that," Pearl said, sarcastically.

"oh, wow, are you saying im dumb. For your information people come to me for advice not the other way around." Peridot had exclaimed, and using her fling fingers had flown straight out of the water. And with Pearl steering, had taken them right in front of the beach house. "Wow you need your friends to rescue you how sweet," Peridot taunted.

"No I just needed backup," pearl cried, shrieking with laughter as the gems came running out of the house. Even Connie was there, she had heard the excitement and ran over. The group had ran over and started attacking the fusion. Amethyst at the legs, Garnet at the head and Steven and Connie took the backside. The fusion so exhausted from their earlier fight had tried to summon a weapon, but was just to tired. After the gems, had used all their might to swat away the group they just fell backwards into the sand, unfusing into their separate entities. Peridot took the opportunity to fly away, laughing maniacally.

"well, that'll be a fight for another day." Garnet says, holding Lapis by the hand.

AN- hi and extra extra long one and the new episode was amazing if you haven't seen it yet you have to. Connie and her mom have some stuff and gem fusions. Oh spoiler alert. Did you get my Percy Jackson hint. A really good book series. And long, ten books, in two different series. But totally awesome. Well until next week. Love you!


	6. Lapimethyst (Lapis and Amethyst)

Lapimethyst

AN- Also from twiphase. And I haven't done this yet but this doesn't belong to me. Sadly.

I awoke to the body heat of my girlfriend sleeping by my side. I admired her sleeping form, while playing with her long blue hair. When she woke, she turned to face me and smiled. "Lapis, I've been meaning to talk to you." I said, she smiled.

"Sure, I wanted to talk to you to Amethyst." she said smiling sweetly.

" together?" I asked. We had a tendency to finish each others sentences and thoughts.

"I wanna fuse"

"I want to fuse with you"

We grinned. This was getting disgusting I thought to myself. So I tackled her to the ground, pulling her hair.

"I take that as a yes" lapis laughs, dusting herself off and holding her hand up. I use it to pull me up; spinning her around, I throw her into the corner. She spins back into the center, running into me. I caught her and the light appeared. We lay on the floor laughing. We got up making our way to the mirror situated in the corner covered in clothes.

I felt taller than I normally did, maybe about a foot. We had blue streaked hair, and blue skin, which was funny to look at. We had on my purple tank top and a sky blue knee length skirt decorated with stars. Purple wedges dressed our feet. We spun to look at ourselves. It felt really weird with four arms. My gem was on my chest and Lapis's was on our back.

I started laughing. It felt amazing to be fused.

"I look funny with blue skin," I said.

" I've got purple hair." she called back.

" This is so cool!" I screamed at the roof, laughing at the sight.

We spent the rest of the day lounging in our fused form. I even got Lapis to watch a movie. But she had to clean my room for a trade. Ill keep it clean for a week until it'll become a dump again.

Later in the day we went up to the roof to watch the sunset. We danced with the rays of the sun. Spinning and spinning, we spun until we became dizzy, and fell, then I was looking at my beautiful girl.

"Its nice to see you again."

AN- It's a little short but oh well. Amethyst and Lapis are girlfriends in this fic. I put it this way because I think they are good for each other. The new episode of Steven Universe was so cool. A new angle of someone we haven't seen. A certain donut person. Spoiler alert. Bye.


	7. Starnet (Steven and Garnet)

Starnet

AN- Twiphase. You've been wanting this one I have had four requests for it. Does not belong to me.

"Steven," Garnets calls from the main room. Steven, rolls off the loft, flipping in the air and landing on his feet. Woohooing, he raises his hands and runs around the main room. Amethyst laughs at his enthusiasm, and Pearl draws his attention back to the tasks at hand.

"Steven, I have Kookie Kats," she says, getting his direct attention.

"Where?" he asks, whipping his head around to see where his treat was.

"Steven, today we are going to learn about fusion. Do you know what it is?" Garnet asks.

"Giant woman," Steven gasps smiling.

"Ok, well I guess you have seen it and before we start I have something I want to show you" Garnet, says, and Pearl looks at her realizing what she wants to do.

Amethyst realizes what she is getting at, "this'll be fun" she mutters to herself.

Without another word, Garnet grimaces, and is surrounded by a dull maroon glow. The glow brightens and surrounds the entire room. When it diminished, two smaller gems appeared in front of the group. Both of the gems were half the size of Garnet. One was all red, and her hair gave Garnet her square component. Wearing a tank top and biker shorts, she gave the aura of being a hotheaded, like someone you wouldn't want to cross. The other was the same height of the first, but all blue. Her long hair was sky blue along with the rest of her body. Her quiet air made it seem like she bore all the intelligent in the world or was just quiet by nature.

"Whoa Garnet, you're a fusion. All the time. This is so cool" Steven gasps, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, I am Sapphire, its nice to see you Pearl, you to Amethyst, you've grown since I last saw you, hello Ruby" the blue one said, identifying herself and the red gem.

" Hey Steven nice to finally meet you, its good to see you Pearl, you to Amethyst, and you have changed since I last saw you. I've missed seeing you face, Sapphire" Ruby said, bringing Sapphire in for a long PG kiss.

"Ruby Sapphire, there are children here," Pearl said, talking about Steven, but Amethyst thought she was talking about her so she whined a bit.

"Fine I think were done here anyways," Ruby huffed, muttering under her breath. She pulled Sapphires arm, twirled her around and Garnet was back again.

"So Steven how did you like that?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"That was amazing," Steven beamed, "What do I get to see next?"

"Well, to do a fusion, you need to incorporate a dance, like so, Garnet," Pearl says. Taking Garnets hand. They twirl around each other and become fused. The figure standing before them, was of Garnet's mud red skin tone. She wore a suit and gloves, and, moccasins on her feet. The hair was a triangle, much like Peridots, but more rounded. Their four eyes were slightly covered by glasses, with Pearls gem above the eyes and Garnets gem on her hands. Steven gasped at the sight of her and muttered, 'Giant woman' much to Amethysts delight.

"Steven this is Sardonyx, Pearl and Garnet fusion," she says, introducing the gem.

"My stars if it isn't the one and only Steven Universe? How are y'all doing today?" She asks, obviously having a good time.

"Whoa so cool this is amazing. When is it my turn I want to fuse with Garnet?" Steven exclaims.

"Okay okay," Pearl says as they unfuse. "she's all yours. And Steven make it your own dance." Steven took Garnets hand and as they danced a dull rose color surrounded them and they fused

"This is so weird," Steven screamed, giggling.

"Whoa you to look cool," Amethyst says, and the gem walks over to a mirror. They were a head taller than Garnet. Her hair was still square but had a little curl at the end. They wore Steven's shirt black leggings, and black slippers; the body was a shade of dull red.

"Whoa you look amazing," Pearl said, speechless for once.

"I know right," Amethyst said.

"Okay I think I've had enough for one day," Steven says, unfusing with Garnet, "That was so much fun. Who's up for pizza?"

AN- I'm sorry its been a week but I've been really busy. Brothers been sick and I had to write a five page essay for school and life has been crazy. So here's a long one with more characters than I planned on having, even if it was for a short period of time. The Steven Universe episode last week was awesome, she is so cute, if you know what I mean. And so good morning to the ominous triangle at the foot of my bed. That doesn't make sense but im sticking with it. Oh did anyone see the blood moon last night. It was really cool. This is getting long so bye. And I think I got the Sardonyx line right, but I really got to go so bye for the final time


	8. Ruby Jaspethyst (Ruby Amethyst Jasper)

Ruby Jaspethyst

AN- Siiillltt. I love that name by the way.

A light sheet of snow had fallen over Beach City, driving everybody indoors. The gems made their way inside, much to Pearl's insistence "Jasper Amethyst Ruby get your gems in here you could get hurt," she called out, seeing herself as a mother figure to the young gems, who often got themselves into trouble.

"But Pearl, if I get hurt I can regenerate," Jasper said who liked to get into trouble with Pearl.

"It is getting cold outside" Ruby said, who hung onto Pearls every words.

"Hey guys, we can play fight ball," Amethyst calls hopping onto the rail and climbing up it to get to the house. Fight ball was a game the three gems had come up that consist of getting a ball to your side of the house with any means necessary. Jasper ran into the house yelling 'fight ball' and immediately the rest of the residents of the house gathered at the top of the stairs. Pearl had stopped at the closet to grabbed the ball and teased the three young gems by throwing it up into the air. Steven who had just arrived at the house clung to Pearl like glue and still hadn't gotten used to the girls actions. Peridot was halfway watching the young gem and working on limb enhancers, while explaining to the young rose quartz what 'fight ball' was. A long whistle from Pearl quieted the house.

"Okay girls, you know the rules. Amethyst you get the kitchen wall; Jasper the room wall; Ruby the stair wall. And remember we don't want any dismember limbs. Jasper Amethyst I'm talking to you. Ready?" Pearl asked acknowledging the rules while the girls eye the ball hungrily. Pearl throws the ball up onto the air and the game begins.

Ruby jumps onto the banister of the second level, smiling maniacally, ruffles Steven's hair and jumps back down, only to be wrestled to the ground by Jasper. Ruby who manages to stand back up tries to get to the Stairs with Jasper hanging onto her legs. Amethyst who was hiding underneath the banister waited until the right moment and when she pounced screamed 'Geronimo,' but when she fell onto the other gems a change happened.

A fusion.

The new gem stood as tall as Pearl. Her waist long hair covering part of her face. Her purple skin striped with orange, almost seemed to glow. She wore a black tank top with black capris. She wore the look of confidence, like someone who knew what was happening. Jaspers gem was above their three eyes with ruby's on the left hand and Amethyst's on the chest . It looked around confused "Pearl what's going on?" amethyst asks.

"You fused," Pearl said, jumping with Pearl onto the lower level, and when the gems looked back at her confused, she explained further. " your gems made an entirely new being. Steven you can do this to, eventually.

"Cool," Jasper yells, running around the lower level. Ruby decided to jump onto the railing, but miscalculated due to the extra body mass. She landed on the floor with a thud and separated into the three separate entities.

"That was so cool" Amethyst yelled as the three young gems giggle uncontrollably.

AN- hi. A bit of a back story sort of. So Peridot and Jasper live at the house. Steven just moved in so this story will take place maybe a few weeks after 'We are the Crystal gems'. That short s is amazingRuby hasn't met Sapphire yet. And Peridot was working on limb enhancers a nod to the last few episode, which were amazing, as always. And I have decided to update my ' journals' fic every other week, so hang in there. Those last few episode have been amazing as well. Bones also an amazing show. Haven't seen the new episode yet but know it'll be amazing. The gravity falls show is going to be awesome. I cannot wait until Mondays episode it'll be awesome. Well this is getting long, so ill see you at the next post. Bye.


	9. Jasperidot (Jasper and Peridot)

Jasperidot

AN- from Square mom ameme. Nice name.

One day I had snuck into the house of a Jasper and a Peridot. There walls were adorned with dancing medals, trophies, and plaques that named them Beach City Dancing Queens and National Dance Champions, and I even saw a handful of mirror balls.

Soft music drifted slowly around the house. I followed it to a room covered in mirrors, most likely a dance studio. I saw the couple waltzing around the room in each others arms. Then the music changed from a slow waltz to a slow jazz piece. The two smiled at each other and started to fox trot in time to the music as I watched with bated breath. The two gems then started to two corners of the room. Peridot starts to spin toward Jasper, who throws her up and when they catch each other they fuse.

She was at least as tall as I am. She wore a red tank top and green black tights with green and black boots. Her lime green hair covered half of her face and went down to her chest. Her expression was calm, like she was happy with the world. Jasper's gem was their nose, and Peridots gem was above their two eyes.

They closed their eyes and continued dancing with herself, as I watched in wonder. I had never seen it before but I had always been fascinated for it.

After a few minutes and a song change, she opens up her eyes. As she smiles to herself, she looks around and then she noticed me. She jumps back frightened and falls. In the fall, she unfused.

I start to back away from the room, until she started to say something "What are you?

"I am Pearl"

AN- Hello my faithful readers. I am really sorry for the wait. I have been really busy. I've been sick for at least a week and my brother was in an accident and school was really busy. So it is a little short, but like I said before I am pressed for time. Oh and I was going to make this a story but I have way to much going on so basically Jasper and Peridot are a couple and after a Pearl watches them they decide to take her in. If you are a good writer then I will let us write the story with credit to me. And I will write my Castle fic today. So this is getting long. Ta ta for now.


	10. Amethysteven (Amethyst and Steven)

An Afterthought

After Steven found out about fusion, he took every chance he could get to fuse.

Once he cornered Garnet while walking on the beach, and successfully fuse. It was so cool to see the look on her face. Another time he got Pearl, unsuccessfully, much to his disappointment, and my amusement.

I knew it was a matter of time before he got to me.

One day I was ordering a slice of pizza, and out of nowhere he starts jumping on me yelling 'fuse' over and over. They all gave me skeptical looks but I just told them that he had sugar for breakfast.

Another day we were doing his laundry, and he asked me to fuse. His reason was if we fuse we get it done quicker. I laughed at him.

The one time we did fuse was when Pearl and Garnet were fighting. They just kept getting louder and louder; it wouldn't stop and was becoming to much to handle.

I was sitting on the beach, hoping the sound of the waves would deafen the sound of their fighting, but it didn't help. I didn't move until Steven was in front of me holding out his hand. He stood their wordless, but I knew what he meant. We stood there in each others arm, then he spun me and we fused.

We wore a tank top with his red and yellow star that surrounded my gem. Shoulder length charcoal grey hair cover most of one eye, and almost covered part of my gem. With ballet flats covered our sand ridden feet. It must have been because of Steven, but I had a newfound sense of optimism, wanting to look at the world a little brighter. We lay on the sand for a little and unfuse.

Maybe next time he asks to fuse maybe I'll let him.

AN- yes I am still alive. I just have been really busy. Sorry. This is sort of a sequel to the 'Starnet' chapter of fusion. Ill update all of the other ones to day too. Sorry again for the wait. bye


	11. Ruby's Garnet

Ruby's Garnet  
AN- Hey everybody *shyly waves to people* I'm still alive. Is anybody still following or remembering me? My life has been really busy and I've had a really bad block, and that's as much excuse as I have and that I am going to give you. I'm going to try to add a chapter to all of my stories. So I'm going to be here for a while. Sorry I couldn't think of a better title. Oh and this one is a bit different; it is Ruby's thoughts about Garnet.  
You stupid clod! You we're supposed to be protecting her, not getting her in trouble. It was a simple babysitting job. A Pearl could have done it. But no, you had to do one better and alienating her. You had to jump in her way to protect her, but in the process destroying you and her reputation. And for what, that stupid feeling you get in your stomach whenever you look at her. You have exiled her to this stupid rock and now you can never go back to Homeworld. Ever. UGH!  
I find being stuck here on this rock, Earth they call it, very interesting. They have different colors here, unlike the black and gray rocks of Homeworld. Sapphire and I have been spending hours fused together to see if we have any hidden abilities. My gauntlets have moved to both hands and i have shown Sapphire the wonders of swimming in lava. Sapphires future vision, while helpful, is chaotic at best, but I still have to get used to it. We have started to stay with the Pearl and Rose Quartz. They have showed us a new light to Earth. I would like to keep learning about this new place. Maybe their ways on Earth aren't that bad./  
AN- So I know that it is a bit short but I'm going to try to add a chapter to all of my stories. So I'm going to be here for a while. I will try to find a day for writing and with summer starting on the ninth I think it will be easy. On to the next story, I'll see you at the next post. Bye


	12. Garnet's Ruby

Garnet's Sapphire  
AN- Hi! I said I'd write next week, didn't I. Finals are this week so I'd thought I do it now and not next week. Summer is on Thursday. I'm excited. I don't have to wake up at 7:30 anymore. Well here's the next chapter; it'll have the same format as last week.  
I can't see anything. My future vision has gone black. I am confused, this hasn't happened before. We were being attacked, that's what I saw. What I didn't was one of the Ruby's jumping in the way to protect me. At that point the world froze. I looked at me hand, a mix a pink of blue. I felt completely different. It was new to me. There weren't many Sapphire's at homworld so I was protected not protecting. I didn't need to fuse. They were threatening to destroy Ruby. So I did the first thing I could think of. I jumped downed to earth. I dont think we would ever be allowed up there. Not that I'd want to go back anyways. Even if I did my life wouldn't be the same.  
Earth is much prettier than Homeworld. Vibrant colors are softer on the eyes than the machines of Homeworld. Ruby and I spend much daylight together fused to learn about our different abilities. My future vision is returning although I can't create ice sculptures fused. Ruby had taught me about lava swimming and I don't think she has gotten used to my future vision yet. We have started staying with the Rose Quartz and Pearl, the Crystal Gems, they call themselves. They have welcomed us easily into their way of living. They have integrated is into life in Earth and I think Ruby and I will have a lot of fun here. We are thinking about a name for us. Our favorite is Garnet.  
AN- If you get my stupid easter egg than good for you and kill me. I think I will try to update ever Thursday. I'll see you at the next post


	13. Garnethyst (Garner and Amethyst)

Garnethyst  
AN- Hi, I think Wednesday will be good for me during the summer but after I turned off the computer I realizedthat I could've been writing this and so I'm doing this now. Ohhh and sorry about last chapter. I was doing it on my phone and you all know how that can be. So enjoy the chapter.  
"I'm bored" Amethyst whined.

"You're always bored, Amethyst" Rose says, chuckling and the purple gem.

"But I'm more bored than usual," Amethyst grymbled.  
"How about some fusion practice?" Garnet says, coming from the beach.  
"Are you sure that's wise? The last time this happened you and Rose got stuck in a fusion together for a week and did nothing but serve us. Not that I liked it but are you completely sure it's wise?" Pearl rambles, coming out of her room.  
"I'll get the bottle!"Amethyst yells, heading for the shelf where all the food for Greg is kept, and grabbing a glass bottle that they use.  
"Okay, it's Rose's turn to spin. She will spin both. And Amethyst, it is whoever the bottle chooses, okay, so don't hop in the way. Kapeesh?" Garnet says, relaying the rules.  
"Fine," Amethyst mumbles, slouching into the floor. Rose spins the bottle and everyone gazes upon the bottle to see who it would choose.  
Garnet and Amethyst.

"Okay, Amy, Ruby or Sapphire?" Garner asks, getting ready to unfuse.  
"Garnet" Amethyst asks, a wicked smile on the face.  
"Are you sure? I can be a lot to handle sometimes" Garnet replies, with an equally mischevious smile.  
"Definitely, let's do this thang!" Amethyst shrieks, running over to the beach and stretching to get ready for fusing.  
"Okay, wish us luck" Garnet says, following Amethyst to the beach.  
Pearl looks over to Rose, and asks of they will be okay. Rose grabs Pearl and only looks on in fear.  
The fusion before the was almost as tall as the cliff. It has long, black, voluminous hair and four arms. She wore Amethysts leggings and Garnets top. The fusion had no shoes and gloves that covered two of her your arms and one of her fingers. Pointed glasses covered two of her three eyes. A hole ripped out of her tank for Amethyst gem, and I couldn't see Garnets.  
"So this is how it feels to be me" the fusion yells," I like it!" It roars with laughter, shaking the temple and much of the city.  
"Oh my goodness, Rose what was that thing? Is it safe? Is it a fusion?" Greg comes running in leaps and bounds over to Rose.  
"Hiya, Greg. I'm bigger than you now. I can finally get a bite out of ya. Come her you little bugger." it, presumably Amethyst yells. Pearl jumps over to protect Greg.  
"Rose get Greg up to the cliffs. Get him and most of the city out of here!" Pearl commands. Rose grabs his hand and jumps into the cliffs.  
"Hey, that's my lunch. Don't do that to my lunch" it yells, and grabs the purple gem to activate the whip and gauntlets, "You want a fight, well its a fight you'll get"

It charged into Amethyst and brings the flail down into the sand. It missed by a few inches. Pearl reaches for her spear and tried to jam it into the gem but only rips a part of the sleeve. It laughs.

"You thing you' ve got anything" she starts throwing the weapon. "You" slam "ain't " hits Pearl "got" barely misses Pearl "NOTHING" hits Pearl enough to almost break her gem.  
Up at the cliffs Rose and Greg were watching the whole encounter.

"Rose, what are we going to do?" Greg panics. "We gotta help her. Rose how are we going to help her."

"I don't know but Pearl will figure something out" Rose hopes. An idea hits her like a rock to the head. She produces her sheild. She puts water and a rose petal in it and floats it down to the sand Pearl sees the petal float to the bottom and becoma a goldfish, the neweat thing Rose chose to love for the week. It gave her the courage to fight on. She runs backwards along the edge of the beach and to the rocky part of the shore. Watching her footing, she taunts the giant fusion, and has her trips over giant rocks. Sing her last taunt, the montrous fusion trips over a boulder and separates back into the two gems.

Roseand Greg jump back down to the sand and hug them. Rse also gives a hug but breaks a few bones and infuses Garnet.

"WAIT! Garnets a FUSION!"

AN- So this might seem familiar, as some of the words were from an episode. And if mine of you get the golfish in the sheild than oh well, although I'm not entirely sure if it was a goldfish or not. I've got to look it up. Ohh and sorry about the weirdness. I did this in two different writing sessions. Okay see you at the next post


	14. Pearlnet (Pearl and Garnet)

Pearlnet  
AN- Hi. sorry its been awhile. I've been volunteering and camping. So, heres the new chapter.

'Okay so now all I have to do is wait for Yellow Diamond

A noise interrupts my thoughts. Its those Crystal Gem, those stupid clods. They must have gotten my signal. That was my ticket out of here! And they come to ruin everything.

CLODS!

They are talking about something. Probably who they are going to fuse this time. That runt and the fusion were fun to watch last time. The tiny male Quartzwould be interestign to watch. They have chosen the fusion and the defective Pearl. THis will be very interesting.

The fusion is an interesting one. It has a color scheme of dirt red, most likely from the fusion. the head was a triangle but more rounded than yours truly. Both the head and abdomenmove independantly. It wore a type of suit unlike the one worn at homeworld. It must be an Earth thing. It wore black legging like the fusionand a pair of flats from the Pearl. Four arms wore four gloves. and a Pair of glasses shaded four eyes.

It was and interesting act. It looked like an act, like maybe a magic act or show person. Maybe it was an act. The fusion carefully dismantled the communication hub. after it was done it defused and left.

Ugh, now I will have to rebuild it. Ohh well. Now I will never get back to Homeworld.

AN- theres the new chapter. I'm going to update the Castle story, and maybe another chapter of this one. I have fixed this chapter. See you at the next post.


	15. Sad steve

Sad Steve

AN- hi I'm back. Here's the next chapter.

I walked into the Big Donut handing out flyers for this years Beach-A-Palooza. Nobody was out front so I walked out to hte back hoping to find Sadie. SHe was doing inventory and singing to an awesome song. WHen she was done, I had stars in my eyes.

" Sadie that was amaing" I yelled. SHe dropped her stuff and turned off the radio quickly.

"What?! Steven?! What are you doing here?" she gapsed.

"I'm handing out flyers for Beach-A-Palooza. Ohhh you sould do one" I answaered a huge smile on my face "PLease please please" I cried.

"FIne. Will you make it stop though" She gave in.

We walked over to her house and started talking.

"Okay, so we need a song. I have written something that I myself was going to use, but if you want to sing it then thats totally cool." i asked. ?I started singing the song and she fell in love with it, but thought that it could be much better sung as a duet. So I agreed. Our Costume would be a plain red tank top and black leggings.

Beach-A-Palooza came a week later, and we were both very nervous, but Sadies mom gave us a good words of wisdom. "Go sing your heart out, kids. Dont worry baout anybody else. You're the stars. So what if you're not good enough, or someone is better than you. You can do the best you can do and that is all we could hope for. Now go out htere and shine, super stars"

We got out there and I saw the gems and my dad. As we were singing we started dancing and having fun. I had a wireless mike, but Sadie didnt, so as we were running we tripped. Sadie was nearby and caught me but something just felt off. I looked down and Sadie wasn't holding my hand. We were still wearing a red tank top but had jewels at the bottom of the tank, from Sadie, and the black leggings had a butterfly also from Sadie. We had dirty blonde hair, two arms and I could feel my gem beneath my shirt.

I stoood there looking at the audience. Sadie had gotten the idea to start singing and as soon as the song was over we ran off the stage and ran into the only place we knew no one was looking. The beach. We walked until the water was over our heads. I could tell Sadie was getting panicky because we were heading in circles. So I lead her back to the shore and unfused. Beach-A-Palooza was over and they were announcing the winner.

"Sad Steve"

AN- I couldn't think of a combined name so we get this. I cant think of anything else to write so i will see you at the next post.


	16. Ruby Quartz (Steven, Amethyst Pearl)

Ruby Quartz

AN- A double update, because all I have been doing is writing. A little AU with a young amethyst pearl and steven. Enjoy.

Pearl, Amethyst, Steven and Rose were playing on hte beach when Rose tells the gems, "lets go on a trip" and goes over to wait by the warp pad waiting for the young gems.

Amethyst runs over to the warp pad, a little ball of energy. Pearl and Steven follow as the warp to the strawberry fields.

"Ohh, food" Steven and Amethyst say simultaneously, heading for the bushes. Pearl brought a notepad along and started drawing the bushes and the birds. Rose smiles as the young gems play.

The four gems stayed there for hours eating food playing games and being merry.

"There is a brave history to this place." Rose tells the yougn gems. Pearl who has an affinity to gem history clings to her word; Amethyst groans getting a smile from Steven and joins the other gems.

"Here gret battles were won and lost. Gem battles. Homeworld against the rebellion. I fought in those wars. That was only five thousand years ago. Now it is covered in delicious strawberriesto remind us that in every battle death could visit" she raises her hand to to the different weapons on the ground "or great beatuy could come out of it" she reaches out a strawberry branch, breaks it and gives it to the gems "If we wait until sunset dragonflies will come out and when their wings hit the moon beams, it will create light made of many colors and put on a little show for us."

Sunset came and the dragonflies created a light show. One flew by Amethyst ear and she decided to try and catch it. Soon everybody was up trying to catch butterflies, when the young gems bonked each other on the head.

Rose heard the noise and began walking to the three gems. Instead of three gems she saw one gem. taller than Amethyst but shorter than Pearl, the fusion had black hair with orange and purple highlights. She wore a black shirt and black leggings. Two of her six arms were trying to catch dragonflies while the other stood there confused. She had a Pearl on her forehead an Amethyst poing out of her shirt and a cutout star to show the Rose Quartz. The older gem looked at the fusion and smiled.

"What happened to us? will we be stuck like this forever?" one of the voices, probably Pearl asks.

"You have become a fusion, your gems have combines to make a whole new gem. You will be completely fine you just need to- " Rose explains, but is cut off as the fusion follows a dragonfly. As it gets out of reach it jumps; when it landed the feet fell out from under them and unfused "find a way to unfuse"

They head back to Rose as she corrals them into the warp pad. Rose ends up carrying Steven beacuase he falls asleep. Back at the house, the young gems are asleep. Rose lays them on the couch and retreats to her room for some sleep.

AN- "But how can Rose and Steven be together?" This is where it gets AU, for neither shall live while the other survives. Yes I did that you can kill me. I hav been writing all day so if my mom lets me have enough time on the computer than i can probably get another update in. I will updatethe Castle one as well. See you at the next update.


	17. Stamie

Stamie

AN- A triple update. This is amazing. Enjoy.

I arrived at the mayors office just finishing off laser shooting butterflies.

"I'm here mayor Dewey. What did you need?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oh well, Steven, Jamie, your play last year was so amazing I wanted you to do it again, but make it a little bigger. Ask that Pearl for more information." I noticed a blush on the mayors cheeks. Did Mayor Dewey like Pearl. My name snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh"

"i was wondering the gems would help us on the stage. I dont think they will mind."

They did.

"You know how I am about being in front of people Steven. It scares me. We can give informations but thats it" Pearl says.

Everything went smoothly. Well as smooothly as it could ever be. It was just me and Jamie. Jamies character dies and Jamie comes back at the end as the gems. Jamie and I sword fighted; I lunged at him and we both fell when we got up we weren't two people. We had black hair and white skin. we wore a blue shirt with a red star and blue shorts. I had flats on my feet and thankfully only two arms; I could feel my gem under my shirt. We stared as the audience in fright. I didnt think this would happened. Luckily, Garnet kinda got us out of it.

"Where did you gems come from? We are the only gems here" Garnet yelled.

"We did not know of any gems on this planet. I am sorry about our tresspassing." Jamie says casually.

"But you are still tresspassing, and that it still punishable by death," Garnet says and comes to fight them. We fought for awhile as well then we wanted to jump on the stage. We did and in the process, unfused. We finished the play at that moment and we got a standing ovation.

AN- so here is the third update today. Your welcome. After the next Castle update I wont update again until next week. See you at the next update.


	18. Peridot Lazuli

Peridot Lazuli

AN- here's another chapter. Enjoy.

"Peridot" Jasper growled "That Lapis Lazuli has escaped. Again."

"Okay, I'll find her." Peridot sighs, finding the gem curled up in a hallway covered in boxes to hide her. " I have a question? Why do you like escaping? You are helping Homeworld get rid of this rock! You should be proud. You will be welcomed as a hero."

"This place has things you have never known. If you destroy the so called rock, then all of it will be destroyed" Lapis throws, making herself smaller to get away from the green gem.

"Then why don't you show me?" Peridot retorts. Lapis thought about what would happen if she should Peridot the wonders of Earth. Grasping Peridots hand, she is pulled up into a slow waltz that turns into a quick moving foxtrot. They jumped onto the boxes and became one. The fusion had blue skin and yellow hair with blue highlights. It wore a blue dress with a yellow diamond decal, black leggings, and no shoes. A lapis Lazuli adorned her back and a peridot was one her forehead.

Lapis showed Peridot all of the wonderful things about Earth. Friendship, colors, animals, nature. Peridot saw all of the things Lapis showed her. She infused with Lapis, appalled with the beauty she was about destroy. Peridot muttered to herself I was wrong over and over again I was wrong. She ran back to Jasper wanting to turn the ship around. Lapis smiled, surprised that it actually worked.

AN- I don't think Peridot would get it that easily but I kinda wish she would. I also like the idea that when two gems or people fuse that they have shared memories. This probably isn't true and I will only use it for certain occasions but I think it's kinda cool. I know it's really short but I wrote it during a speech I was supposed to be paying attention to. See you at the next post.


	19. Stevvonie Lazuli (Steven Lapis Connie)

Stevonnie Lazuli

AN- So the beginning will sound familiar but with different characters. Oh and definite AU on this one. Enjoy.

Steven, Lapis and I were cleaning out Stevens Dads van. Stevens dad was helping us but got sidetracked. Lapis found us here and decided to help. We were cleaning out all of his vinyl records. Steven found one of his favorites and put it on the record player. We started dancing and when we tripped over some boxes, we formed Stevonnie.

"You can fuse," Lapis says, a giddy look on her face. We jumped up to our feet and unfused. I think we were all shocked that we ended up fusing.

"Please don't tell my parents. They don't know that I have been using magic. They will freak out when they see this." I asked, crossing my fingers. She zipped up her mouth and flicked her fingers.

"That is so cool Steven, I didn't know you could fuse with humans. But then Steven is half human. Did you know that more than could fuse together?" Lapis says, a giddy look on her face. Steven had stars in his eyes at the thought. I smiled at their antics.

"Yeah, more than three gems could fuse. I could show you know. Connie, you interested?" Lapis asked. I shrug. It will be an interesting adventure.

Steven and I form Stevvonie, then pull Lapis into a nice slow dance. Our gems started to glow as we started to fuse.

We had blue skin, and black poofy with blue highlights. The fusion wore a crop of Stevens shirt, and my dress under it with little diamonds around my waist. I could feel Stevens short under the skirt of the dress. We looked kinda weird with four arms. There was Lapis gem on my back and I could feel Stevens gem on my stomach.

It felt weird to be a three person fusion. Well I was used to fusing with Steven, but this one was different. I was more confident in myself.

We were sitting around the van, when a crash struck the city. We followed the gems to the beach to a probe. A gem came out of an open door.

It looked straight at us and said

"We will destroy you now"

AN- and I will leave it there. Two updates in a week. You guys are lucky I never do this much writing not even at home. But I just have way to much time on vacation. So I was thinking of making it a story. Kind if like this format. The fusion fighting different gems in and around beach city. You could call it water knight. If you want you could write it with credit to me. Did anyone see the new episode last night? Don't tell me I didn't see it. I don think I have anything else to say so, I will see you at the next update.


	20. Jasven

Jasven

AN- enjoy the new chapter.

" I'm lost. Can you help me?" I ask. I had been wandering around, wherever we are, but nobody wanted to seem to want to. One day someone did.

" Sure I'll help. I'll take you to where I work. I'm sure they'll be able to help." a blue gem, probably a Lapis Lazuli, tells me, and shows me to the house. It was a beach house, leading into the face of a cliff. It was owned by a older Rose Quartz and a younger Jasper.

" Hey Lapis, who is this? I'm Steven by the way." Said the Rose Quartz, holding out his hand. I shook it, and looked over to the Jasper that decided to hide behind his legs. He noticed and smiled.

" This is Jasper. She has been here for maybe a year, maybe less than that. I found her on the highway. Lost gems usually fall from Homeworld somewhere in the area. I find them and help them grow. I have done this for years. How long have you been here? What gem are you" Steven says.

" I am Lapis Lazuli. I have been here for three sundowns, whatever you call those. I have also been walking for about the whole time. Can I please sit down?" I ask, pointing to the couch.

" Sure, would you like to see some of the stuff that we do here. We were just going to do a fusion practice. Would you like to join us. Do you know what fusion is?" He asks. He gives off a laid back vibe, like the beach.

" I will just watch, thank you. What is fusion?" I ask. He chuckles.

" Sure you can watch. Fusion is when two gems becomes one gem. Jasper would you like to fuse with me?" Steven asks, and she nodded. I was still confused about the fusion thing. It sounded very interesting. I followed Steven and Jasper into a dance room. I sit on a beat down couch in the corner of the room, which was filled with mirrors.

The two gems started this town little dances. Jasper started to run around the room looking like she was trying to punch something. Steven was jumping up and down in a circle. I giggled a little. It looked all very funny. After a while they joined in the center and started dancing. Their gems started to glow, then, like Steven says, they became a different gem. The gem had black hair with beige highlights. It wore a red tank top with a yellow star. It had sandals on his feet and cuffed jeans. There was a Jasper on his nose and a cut out of the star where a Rose Quartz was.

It was so cool. I didn't even know we could do this with our gems. I have so much to learn.

"You look excited. You could join me if you want?" Steven says. I think about it. He has many things to teach me and I have many things to learn.

"I accept. I would like to join you motley crew" I said, a smile on my face.

"Welcome to the club, Lapis." He says, also smiling.

This ia going to be very interesting.

AN- I wasn't sure how to end it so you get that. And this is the twentieth chapter. Twenty! I'd never think I'd make it this far. Thank you to every suggestion you have given me. I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thanks for everything you guys have done. See you at the next update.


	21. Malachiteven

Malachiteven

AN- spoilers for Alone at Sea. Bewarb

Steven and Lapis were sitting on their boat, when an orange hand reached up from out of the water.

"FInally! I thought I'd never catch up to you" Jasper cried climbing up to the deck.

"You've been following us?" Lapis asks, gasping.

"Following YOU" Jasper corrects, a wicked smile on her face. Steven runs over to Lapis.

"Stay back" he cries "Lapis doesnt want anything to do with you!" he jumps between the two gems; producing his sheild. Jasper laughs, a mad glint in her eye. She swipes Steven with her arm, knocking back, making him groan. She falls to her knees and grabs Lapis' hand.

"Lets be Malachite again. I was wrong about fusion. You helped me understand. We were bigger and stronger! Being Malachite changed me! Only I could ever handle your power. We could be unstoppable!" Japser howls, a pleading look on her face.

Steven tries one more time " Dont listen to her, Lapis. Leave her alone" It didnt work.

"You're words dont sway me, now stand back, you dulled down version of Rose Quartz or I'll, hmm... How about you, Steven? Why dont we fuse?" Jasper says. Steven looked at her questioningly.

"DO IT" Jasper snarls. Steven grew smaller, but agreed, nonetheless. Jasper pulled him inot a dance and fused.

The new gem had black hair with beige highlights. It wore a red tank top with a yellow star. It had sandals on his feet and cuffed jeans. There was a Jasper on his nose and a cut out of the star where a Rose Quartz was. Lapis looked at the fusion in confusion.

"Why did you do that? Steven didnt do anythign to you. Why did you do that to him?" Lapis shrieks, two water columns rising above the ship, creating a barrier arund the ship. "I want Steven back!" Lapis yells lunging into Jasper. it soon became a battel of fists. The fusion lunges into Jasper and falls on top of her. A glow surrounds the ship and a new gem appears.

The fusion had blue hair with black and white highights. It had orange skin with blue stripes. The fusion wore a blue tank top and with a red star, and blue jeans. No shoes adorned its feet. Six pointed eyes glared at the ocean surrounding them. their was a Rose Quartz underneath the tank, a Lapis Lazuli on its back and a Jasper where its nose whould be.

"What happened?" the fusion yelled.

"We fused" the voice, probably steven, muttered quietly.

" Victory" the fusion said quietly, then screamed it again, "VICTORY! We are going ot stay like theis forever. Whether you like it or not. And there is nothing you can do about it." With that they jumped into the water. Greg came out to the deck, only to see the fusion jump into the water.

AN- I didnt think it would end like that. Sorry I havent uploaded. After Vegas I had to unpack for that trip, and then pack for last weeks trip. And there isnt internet in National Parks. But I got a lot of writing done, so throughtout the week, I will be uploading frequently. See you at the next update.


	22. Stevellow Diamond (steven Yellow Diamond

Stevellow Diamond

AN- Let's get down to Bismuth. Okay kill me. Definite AU. Enjoy

I paced nervously in front of the beach house off the side of Beach City. She rang the doorbell, and a Blue Diamond answered.

"You must be Yellow Diamond. I'm Blue Diamond, but most call me Blue. Please come in." Blue ushered me through the door. "They were just about to go swimming. You can join them if you want. I have swimming suits in the bottom drawer in the room on the first door to the right." She says pointing down the hall. The children were in disarray all throughout the living room. "These are my kids. All adopted. There are seven all together. Two Rose Quartz. The one with the pink hair goes by Rose. She's 15, and the eldest. The black haired one goes by Steven. He's the youngest at 7." Blue starts to list off her charges, when Steven interrupts.

"I'm 8, mama" Steven pipes up doing his sister's hair in braids.

"Steven is 8. Garnet is the red one, and at likes to be different people. She's 12. Pearl is the skinny one and she likes perfection. She adores Rose and is 14. Amethyst is the purple one and had a lot of energy but can be very lazy. She's 10. Lapis Lazuli is the blue one. Everyone calls her Lapis and she can be very shy. She's 10 as well and these two are six months apart. Peridot is the green one. She, like Amethyst, have lots of energy. She like to build a lot and she is 9. I think that's everybody. Seven kids. Yup that's everybody. I know thats a lot to handle, but Rose can be very hard when she wants to be. I am going to a meeting in town. I will hopefully be back by 11. There is food in the fridge. Do you need anything? My numbers are on the fridge. They need to be in bed by sunset " She explained. I shrugged, wondering how I was going to take care of seven charges.

Blue Diamond walked down the steps and towards Beach City. The kids shipped and hollered.

"So Let's get an introduction from all of you. I'll start. I am Yellow Diamond. I'm the same type of gem as your mom, but just a different color. I like a book series called Harry Potter and I like to make up stories. Now your turn. Start from oldest to youngest. Say your name age and something your mom didn't tell me." I ask.

Rose being the eldest went first. "Rose Quartz, 15. Everybody calls me Rose and I have a loving personality."

Pearl went next "Pearl, 14, and I dance ballet."

"Garnet, 12, and I want to be an actor when I grow up."

"Amethyst, 10, I love to eat." I raise my eyebrow at her. She smiles. "and sometimes I pose for a friend who wants to be an painter."

"Lapis Lazul, 10. We are 169 days apart, and I am the oldest. I am a very good swimmer."

Peridot, 9. I built a potato clock when I was in the first grade. I want to be a technical engineer."

"Steven, 8. I have a ukelele and I want to be a rock star like my idol, Mr. Universe."

"Okay. I think I have you all down. Let me change and then we can go swimming." I exclaim, heading to the bathroom to change.

"Okay let's get you to bed" Yellow Diamond says, corraling the seven gems back to the beach house. We swam at the beach until sunset.

"Your mom said you had to be in bed by sunset. So come on get ready." Yellow Diamond says. The gems changed into their pajamas.

"But we aren't tired" Amethyst drawls; Peridot and Steven holler in agreement.

"Okay so what usually gets you guys tired?" I ask, curious.

"We could wrestle?" Garnet suggests. Amethyst and Peridot get a wicked smile on their face.

"Wrestle?" I ask, confused.

"Wrestle. Whoever pins down their opponent first wins. We choose opponents by spinning a bottle. Whoever wins gets to stay up five minutes later than everybody else" Rose explains "Its a fun game but we would have to change again."

"Yeah, because the fabric would become a setback. Okay lets play. go get changed." I say. A flash of light appears, and the kids appeared wearing tank tops and shorts. Lapis went to get the bottle out of a cabinet in the kitchen. Rose seemed to take command.

"Okay, whoever gets the bottle fights. I am going to spin twice. No jumping in front of the bottle. Amethyst and Peridot I am talking to you." she explained, when we all crowd around her. "Yellow" which had become their name for me "Do you want to play?" The kids look at me with sad life. I couldn't say no to those faces.

"Sure why not." I say, and go to the bathroom to change. When I get back, we move the furniture to the end of the room. Rose spun the bottle. The first one was Steven. Rose spun the bottle again. It was me. My seven charges grinned ear to ear.

"Okay Steven vs Yellow Diamond. Go slow on him, hes only eight. Whoever wins gets to stay up five minutes later than everybody else. Any bets? Players get into positions" Steven bent into a low crouch, and I stood there unaware of what was going on. Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis were betting on Steven; Rose Pearl and Garnet had their hopes on me.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Rose shouts moving out of the way as Steven grabs onto my leg for dear life. I flip him over and start to tickle him. He gets away and Amethyst hands him a sword.

"Yellow" Lapis yells, and throws me a sword, as Steven lunges into me. As we fight, Steven jumps onto me, knocking the wind out of me. He lands on top of me and I look and feel different.

We were a bit taller than I usually felt. We had black hair and yellow highlights. We wore a red tank top with yellow stripes and a yellow star. We had on blue shorts with a clear skirt over it. We had my diamond on our chest and I felt the ROse Quartz underneath our shirt.

We had fused.

I guess Steven had become scared because Rose had started talking.

"Steven, Yellow, its okay. YOu have fused. Your gems have created a new gem. You can get out of this, you just have to unfuse" Rose said. She talked calmly, but I could see the fear in her eyes. She was scared. We all were. The younger ones started to crowd around me to see what was going on. To see Steven again. I guess Rose's talk didnt help the young gem because we became more panicky, and we quickly unfused. The gems piled on top of us, glad that we were okay.

"Alright you guys, I think that is enough excitement for one night. Lets get you all in to bed." I state, having the kids change into their pajamas. I made a fire in the chimney, and we watched it as we all fell asleep.

About an hour later, Blue Diamond returned home. We carried the young gems into their rooms. She handed me my pay as i walked out the door. It wasn't until I got home that I relaized how much richer I was.

One hundred dollars richer.

AN- Okay the backstory for this one is that I was looking up Steven Universe memes and I noticed a lot of Yellow Diamond as a mom ones. I tried writing one of those but it came out horrible, so I tried one as a babysitter and you have the story before you. For the introductions, I tried to get some of their personality in. Altough I am not sure if Greg made it big or that Peridot made a potato clock. That would be funn to see. Today and Yesterdays episodes were so heartwrenching. Or was that just me? Can't wait for tomorrows ep. See you at the next update.


	23. Stevidot (Steven Peridot)

Stevidot

AN- Wow I am getting a lot of updates in this week. Enjoy.

A bell jangles as a door slams shut.

"I'm here for the lesson" Peridot yelled. Steven came out of the back room. He had owned the dance studio for about a year and a half and had some lessons for a year.

"Hey, Peridot. Today we are going to do a fusion dance. Let's start with a simple jive" Steven says as they warm up.

They start the jive, simply, then add quick complicated steps. While in the middle of the jive, Steven mutters to Peridot "Let's start a foxtrot" He slows his feet down then starts the foxtrot.

"I know you can go faster" he taunts "I know you can go faster than that" he says, when they get into the foxtrot. A game was started to see who could go the fastest.

Electricity sizzled as the two went faster and faster and Peridot tripped over a speaker.

Steven caught the green gems but manages to fall with her. A glow surrounds the gem as they become new.

The fusion had gem skin and yellow hair with black highlights. She wore a gem tank top with a yellow star and green pants. She had a Peridot in her forehead and a Rose Quartz under her shirt. It was a fusion.

They quickly stood up and unfused.

" Well I guess that actually was a fusion dance."

AN- According to what I remember from watching DWTS a fusion dance is when you combine too different dance styles. I think I'm out of suggestions. I'm not complaining though. I can use the show. I was watching today's episode. Ahhh! I'm not going to spoil anything. I'm too nice for that. See you at the next update.


End file.
